


The Ultimate Crush

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: DI Jill Raymond Series [1]
Category: Cold Case, Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Lily Rush and Jill Raymond have the typical rivarly, Lily is a Homicide Detective with the London Philadephia Police Department and Jill Raymond is an experienced Detective Inspector, who transfers from the San Fransico Police Department to the London Phildephia Police Department.Lily and Jill don't exactly see eye to eye, upon their first meeting, they portray a lovet/hate relationship and Lily doesn't agree with Jill's way of dealing with criminals, thus causing an argument between them.
Relationships: Lily Rush/Jill Raymond
Series: DI Jill Raymond Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Jill's First Day

Jill Raymond, is a Detective Inspector and he has just recently transferred to the London Philadelphia Police Department. She has also moved to London permantely, she prepares for her first day at London Philly P.D. Jill has no idea, what her life will be like at her new workplace, but Jill could easily adapt to new surroundings and could make friends easily too.

She got an early night, the following she woke up at four thirty, she went for her morning run. When she got back, she put her breakfast in and went for a shower, soon she slipped into her suit and had breakfast. On the way to work, she grabbed a coffee and made her way to the station.

"Hi, I'm DI Jill Raymond and I am looking for Lt. Finn?" Jill says to the receptionist, who gives her directions to the homicide detective, after thanking the receptionist, Jill made her way to the lift and pressed the button for the floor; 

She got out and met Scotty Valens, "Hi, I'm wondering if you could help me?" Scotty smiled politely, "Sure, I'm Scotty Valens, Homicide Detective. You must be DI Raymond?" Jill smiles at him, "Yes, and it's Jill, please." Scotty walked with her, as they talked and then Jill met Lt. John Finn. John shows her around and she meets her other colleagues, she notices that Lily is bothered by her prescence;

"Hello, I'm Jill Raymond, and you are?" Jill responds nicely, "Not interested. Scotty, let's go and interview this suspect." Lily responded coldly, "Don't worry Jill, that's why she is nicknamed 'The Ice Queen'." Jill giggles a little, she sits at her desk and looked at some files. Soon, she was invited to go with Nick Vera and interview a suspect, they left and have a chat in the car;

"So, how are you finding working here with us? " Nick says with a smile, "Yeah it's ok, apart from Rush and her attitude towards me. What did i do to her?" Jill responded as she rubbed her forehead, "Don't worry, you will get used to her, we have." Nick chuckles.

Jill giggles, they interview the suspect and Nick is quite impressed with her, when they arrive back at the station, Nick sings her praises to their boss and he too, is impressed. However, Jill refuses any congratulations, as Lily pulls a face and walks off in a mood.

After work, Jill goes straight home for the night, though her colleagues, (except for Lily), invite her for a drink with them but she declines. Jill goes home and changes into a vest top and shorts, she goes for her evening run and listens to music. She soon returns home about half an hour, she has her tea and goes for a shower. Jill climbs into bed and watches her favourite film, then she settles down and goes to sleep.


	2. Solving A Case

Jill had woken up the following morning, she changed into her vest top and shorts, she put her breakfast in the oven on low. Then, locked her house and went for a run.

She returns home:

About thirty minutes later, Jill returned home and went to have a shower. She got dressed and went back downstairs, she had her breakfast and a glass of orange juice, as she wasn't a big lover of tea or coffee.

At 8:15am, Jill arrived at work and got stuck in. About fifteen minutes later, Lily walked in and ignored Jill;

"Good morning, Lily." Jill spoke softly, Lily just sat down at her desk.

Jill wasn't happy, that Lily was ignoring her, "Have I upset you, Lily?" Jill says, as she tries to make conversation with Lily.

Lily, continued to ignore Jill and spoke to their colleague, Scotty;

"Scotty, did you get that warrant?" Scotty looked at her, with a disapproving look, "Maybe, I will answer your question, when you stop ignoring Jill." 

Lily was shocked, "I'll get it myself." She scoffed, as she walked off and went into the interview room.

"I'm sorry, Jill." Scotty said sincerely, "It's not your fault, Scotty. I just don't know, what I did wrong for her to hate me." Jill responded, trying not to cry.

Scotty soon pulled her into his arms, "We are here for you." Jill cried a little, but soon pulled away. "Sorry, I need to go and meet Nick." They smiled at each other and Jill left.

Throughout, the next few months, Lily kept ignoring Jill and eventually, Jill just gave up.

However, Jill solves the case and charges the killer with first degree murder, only, Lily takes the credit by saying that she had solved the murder.

Everyone, congratulates Lily as Jill sits at her desk and doesn't say anything;

"Hey, Jill you ok?" Scotty says after he notices her, sitting down at her desk;

She looks up at him, "Yeah, I'm just tired, Scotty." Then, Lily invites everyone, (except for Jill), to the pub for a celebratory drink.

Jill goes home and has a shower, she slips into her pyjamas and watches telly downstairs.

Scotty texts her:

"If you don't reply, I will know that you solved the murder and not Lily. If you do reply, then, yes Lily solved the murder." The text said, as tears prickled into Jill's eyes, she knew that Scotty was right but she didn't want to rain on Lily's parade, so she typed back;

"No, Lily solved it. I am not feeling too well, I have a headache and I feel dizzy. Enjoy your night, Scott."

Scotty received the text, he read it and the nagging feeling went away, he texted back;

"Ok, feel better soon." Jill received the text and read it, her tummy tightening and her throat tighten as she burst into tears.

A few hours later, she washed her face and went to bed.


	3. A Change In Lily

It was a couple of months later, when Jill was at work and keeping herself to herself, she still helped her colleagues to solve cases and bring justice to families.

One morning, when Jill was alone at work, Lily came in and for the first time, she speaks to Jill;

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for being such a bitch to you." Lily said as Jill just listened, "It's fine, don't worry about it and I am used to it so. Thank you for the apology, but I'm ok."

Jill got up, she walked towards the ladies and Lily followed her. She began to grope Jill, though Jill pushed her away;

"Lily, stop it!" Lily didn't budge, she then pinned Jill against the wall and forcibly kissed her, however, Jill pushed her away, "I said stop, Lily. Leave me alone."

Jill walked out of the ladies, she went home due to feeling really uncomfortable with Lily, and ends up having a panic attack. She eventually calms down and stays at home for the rest of the day.

The following day, she goes out for her morning run and returned home. She has a shower and her breakfast, she walks to work and avoids Lily at every cost.


	4. Jill's Downward Spiral

Ever since, that incident with Lily, Jill's mental health began to deteriorate. She never told anyone about the incident and kept it to herself, she was at work and solved a case.

Yet again, Lily took the credit and celebrated, this time, however, she invited Jill for the drink and though hesitant, Jill goes.

When everyone leaves, Jill goes home as Lily helps her home. After reaching home, Jill goes upto bed as she is dizzy and nauseous. A few seconds later, (but what felt like an eternity for Jill), Lily rapes her and threatens her into staying quiet.

Lily leaves Jill's house, Jill makes it downstairs and locks the door. She realised, that Lily had drugged her and then raped her. However, she goes and has a shower, she climbs into bed fearful of what had happened to her.

The next morning, Jill goes out for her usual run but she ends up having a panic attack. She goes back home and has a shower, the blonde refuses to eat and only drinks orange juice.

She arrives at work, where she avoids everyone. Scotty notices that something is wrong, he goes to check on her and also notices that Jill is very jumpy;

"Hey, Jill are you ok?" Jill jumps and responds, "Yeah, I'm fine Scotty." Only, Scotty knows something is wrong, "If you ever need me, Jill, I'm right here. You call me ok, day or night."

Jill nodded at him, she felt an overwhelming response to tell him, but she kept it to herself. Throughout the day, Jill works with Nick and helps him to interview suspects.

"Something doesn't feel right, Nick?' Jill says as she looks through her notes, "Maybe he is lying!" Nick responds to her question.

Back at work, Jill is writing up her notes when Lily comes over and tries to seduce her;

"God, Lily leave me alone." Lily doesn't give up that easily, "Come on baby, you know you want it."

Jill fights back, pushing her away, "Fuck off, Lily. Leave me alone." Lily isn't happy, "Then face the consequences." Jill walks off and goes home for the afternoon.

Her mental health is deteriorating, Jill was struggling to hold it in and she ran a bath for herself.

A few hours later, Scotty and Nick turn up to see her:

"I'm telling you, Nick, something isn't right with Jill." He says as they walk upto the front door.

Nick responds, "Like what?" 

"Ever since, Jill arrived at London Philly, Lily has been nothing, but a bitch to her. Then Lily, is all of a sudden solving cases, and I know that Jill said that Lily had solved it. I know, Lily didn't solve them cases." Scotty says as he knocks on the door.

"So, you think or believe that Jill solved them two cases, and Lily is taking the credit for what Jill has done!" Nick replied, as he was beginning to come round to the idea.

Scotty gave him, an approving look, "Wait, do you hear that?" Nick says with a concerned look on his face, "Stand back." 

Scotty kicks the door in, he runs upstairs and into the bathroom, "Jill, Nick call an ambulance, quick. Jill wake up, it's ok."

"Yeah, it's Detective Nick Vera, and I need an ambulance to the address...*tells them the address* my partner is currently trying CPR, but our partner DI Jill Raymond, is not responding and we have no idea how long, she has been unconscious. Thank you."

The ambulance arrives and Jill survives:

"Jill, will be ok Nick. The doctor has just told me." Nick held her hand, "What's happened to her, Scotty?" Nick responds,

Scotty rubbed his forehead, "I don't know, Nick. I truly don't know."

The two men, stayed by Jill's bedside and barely left her alone.

A couple of days later, Jill woke up and saw them at her side;

"What's happening to you, Jill?" Scotty asked softly, while stroking her forehead and looked at Nick. 

"Just answer is one question, please Jill!" Jill nodded, "Did Lily solve them cases?" Nick replied as Jill swallowed hard.

However, she responded by nodding her head, which causes Scotty to become angry, "Why, Jill? Why are lying to us, we know you solved them cases?"

Jill turned over, wanting them to leave. They left the hospital and Jill cried, could she really blow the whistle on Lily and risk suffering the consequences.

Jill is arrested:

After seven and half weeks in hospital, Jill returned to work and little did she know that, her colleagues were building a case. 

Just after interviewing the suspect, Jill is arrested by the police and they read her, her rights. She puts her head down, knowing that this was the consequence of her rejection towards Lily.

"Jillian Raymond, I am arresting you on the suspicion of drug and rape. You do not have to say anything, unless you forget to mention something when questioned which you later rely on in court."

As Jill is led away, Scotty and Nick instantly tell their boss. After being booked in, Jill sits in the cell and cries, she is innocent of the crime, which she never committed in the first place.


	5. The Trial

The following months, are hell for Jill, she is in court for a crime she didn't commit. During the trial, Jill is painted as a predator and a dangerous person.

Scotty is called to the stand, he testifies for Jill, "Jill isn't a bad person, all she has done since she arrived at London Philly, is try to make friends with Lily."

When Lily is called to the stand, she testifies against Jill and claims that she is nothing more than a vicious, vindictive and selfish bitch. Scotty notices Jill's reaction and realises the truth;

"Oh no, this is worse than we originally thought." Nick hears him and they whisper to each other, however the following day, the jury reaches a verdict.

Jill is found guilty, but is let go due to 'Time Served.' This doesn't make Lily happy, but she plans to use it against her.

As Jill leaves the court room, she decides to move away from London for good. She moves in secret, the trial itself, left a massive impact on Jill's mental health and she began to suffer from panic attacks and depression.

She goes to work and hands in her badge and gun, Jill leaves them in her boss's office and leaves the building.

Scotty and Nick see her, "Jill, wait!" As they run, Jill gets in her car and speeds off, they stop as they watch on. "She is innocent, why is she leaving."

"We have to tell boss, let's not tell Lily." Nick responds, Scotty nodded, "Yeah."

Jill continues to drive out of London, she arrives in an unknown location and starts a fresh, though she retired from police work.

She gets better, though the nightmares still occur. Jill becomes self employed as a clay maker and makes pots, plates and cups.

**Author's Note:**

> London Philadelphia Police Department, will be shortened to London Philly P.D.


End file.
